Bones: To Death do Us Part
by samluvbna4eva
Summary: Booth POV No arrest being made in this story. What if Booth was talking to Pops while he was out cold during surgery fighting for his life? What if Brennan was really pregnant not being able to tell him until after the surgery? Read if you want to see what takes place. Couples: Brennan/Booth Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox and Hart Hanson.


Bones: To Death do Us Part.

Summary: Booth POV No arrest being made in this story. What if Booth was talking to Pops while he was out cold during surgery fighting for his life? What if Brennan was really pregnant not being able to tell him until after the surgery? Read if you want to see what takes place.

Couples: Brennan/Booth

Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox and Hart Hanson.

Booth***Booth***Booth***Booth***Booth***Booth***Booth***Booth***Booth***Booth

I woke up in a fog lying on the dining room floor, not remembering if Brennan made it out alive or not? I blinked my eyes a few times as I glanced around the surrounding area not seeing Brennan or the three Special Ops men lying on the floor like I was. My question was where was I if now all I was doing was lying on the dining room floor around all the debris. I moved my hands down my chest and to my leg where I remember it gushing blood. It was all clean for some reason as if I hadn't been shot three times. The last thing I remembered was saving Brennan or her saving me it was a bit confusing the whole scenario in my head. I felt like this was my own little world just like when I was in a coma after having brain surgery.

I shifted into a standing position as I slowly moved throughout the downstairs kicking pieces of debris out of my way. It was like another world as I came to stand in the living room seeing two people I never thought I would look at again in the corner smirking at me. I closed my eyes for a few seconds just to see if this was real or not. Once I opened my eyes again they were still standing there in the corner my father and pops. Then it hit me for real this was the place between heaven and reality. I most have been dead or barely alive in a hospital bed somewhere. It was killing me these thoughts knowing that I might not be able to see my little girl or my lovely wife again.

"So now you're wrecking your dream home Shrimp?" Pops smirked as he walked closer to his grandson giving him a tight hug.

"I was being attacked pops." I mumbled, "Did you expect me to just stand there as they shot at me?"

Joseph stepped towards the both of them with the biggest smile on his face. "Best part was when that wife of yours grabbed a rifle and shot at that crazy son of a bitch."

I looked at my father who I couldn't stand when he was alive and now from his comment I really couldn't stand him now. I didn't like the idea of being in the same room as him even though they were in limbo and he had no way of leaving.

"Don't speak about my wife like that," I sighed. "If she wasn't there I wouldn't be here to begin with."

Pops placed his hand on my shoulder giving it a light squeeze as he led me towards the old stadium seats pushing one down so he could sit. "Shrimp, you need to choose whether or not you want to go back?"

I rose my eyebrows wondering why he was saying it that way and not like you need to go back to your family. That was the Pops I knew always supporting family over himself any day of the week. I shifted on my feet not sure what to think about the question Pops had asked me with what I want to do. It was so confusing just thinking about if I would be able to go back to my family or if I would be forced to leave them forever?

Pops placed his hand on my shoulder from his spot sitting down on the stadium seats as he sighed, "Shrimp, we need to show you something follow us."

Joseph had walked down the hallway avoiding the debris as he went knowing the other two would be following not too far behind. "When I open this door you might not want to see the sight behind it, but you need to realize what's going on while you're here." With that he leaned forward opening the door watching it as it swings to the side and a cloud appeared.

Booth***Booth***Booth***Booth***Booth***Booth***Booth***Booth***Booth***Booth

Present Time

Temperance Brennan was pacing the length of the waiting room ignoring the sounds of the medical professionals around her now. She hadn't even realized that the squints had shown up until Angela engulfed her in an earth shattering hug that could break a few bones. It was like another world was surrounding her since she was in a daze at the moment. She didn't even move into a bathroom to wash her hands that were stained with her husband's blood from trying to stop it at the house. All she kept thinking about was if she had gotten to the house sooner he would have known about the two right handed shooters and the one left handed shooter.

"It's not your fault, Sweetie." Angela mumbled as she kept her arms around her friend's waist.

It was just so overwhelming knowing that the couple was finally getting their lives together and had moved on from Pelant. They were planning on maybe moving to Germany for Booth's promotion and starting a new adventure in their lives. But look at them now standing in the emergency waiting room on any kind of news regarding Booth's wellbeing. It was becoming ridiculous that nobody had come out to tell Brennan what was taking place, which only freaked her out a little bit more.

"Angie, it isn't my fault for not getting to my house in time." Brennan sighed. "But it's my fault for telling Booth that I hated him before leaving the house."

Angela heard this coming from her friend not which only made her feel worse for Brennan then she did before. "Oh Sweetie, that stud of yours knows that you love him understand me and he is fighting right now to come back to you and Christine."

Brennan had only nodded her head slightly as she moved shaking hands over her face before leaning back against the wall. She blinked back tears as she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket noticing the blood stains. "It's been three hours already and nobody is saying anything."

Booth***Booth***Booth***Booth***Booth***Booth***Booth***Booth***Booth***Booth

Back with Booth

I was staring through the door seeing the distraught face of my wife feeling like the wind had literally been knocked out of me now. I moved my hand over my face as I turned towards Pops. "I need to get back to my family." I knew that Brennan needed me more than anything right now and I needed to reassure her that I love her no matter what. I wanted to tell her that I didn't take to heart what she had said about not loving me because I knew she was just upset. It was just overwhelming knowing I was once again the cause to all her pain.

Pops placed his hand on my shoulder as he leaned over to close the one door. I wanted to tell him to leave it open so I could continue looking at my wife, but I bit back my comment. I raised my eyebrow wondering what he was up to now as he led me down the hallway slightly to what would have been our laundry room. "Pops, what's going on?"

Pops looked at me with a smirk on his face as he went to open the door keeping his hand on my arm. "You will see Shrimp." Pops was hoping this would reassure his grandson that he had a great life to return too soon enough.

Booth***Booth***Booth***Booth***Booth***Booth***Booth***Booth***Booth***Booth

Earlier that day

Brennan had gone home early from the lab not feeling well, but she wasn't going to tell her husband that. She had stopped at the drug store picking up a pregnancy test having suspected this for the past few weeks, but never said anything. She hadn't found the time to go to the doctors either with how busy things were at the lab and Booth's promotion. She was standing in the laundry room since it was the only spot she knew Christine wouldn't follow her as she pretended to do a load of laundry. She had the pregnancy test on the washer as she watched the timer from her phone.

She was slightly nervous bringing another baby into the world knowing the jobs both herself and Booth had, but that didn't mean she wouldn't welcome it with open arms. She planned on making sure if she was pregnant to let Booth in on every part of this pregnancy regretting the few things she did when she was pregnant with Christine. She felt her heart beating slightly faster than normal when she heard the timer go off knowing she could peek over at the test now. She took a deep breath as she lifted the test so she could get a clear view of it noticing the two pink lines.

"I'm Pregnant."

Booth***Booth***Booth***Booth***Booth***Booth***Booth***Booth***Booth***Booth

Back to Booth

I stared through that open door dumbfounded not thinking that this could be happening. I felt even worse putting her through all this stress not even realizing that she could have been pregnant. I moved shaking hands through my hair as I leaned back against the wall across from the open doorway. "I could have lost her when she came back to save me Pops."

Pops placed his hand onto my shoulder as he shook his head. "She is stronger than you think Shrimp and wouldn't risk her life or your baby's life."

I placed my hand on top of his that rested on my shoulder as I mumbled. "I need to get back to my family Pops." I shifted on my feet not really sure what to think or how to go back knowing Pops was keeping this secret from me so far. It was a bit amusing knowing that Pops was finally able to keep a secret from him knowing usually he could be an open book.

"What do I need to do?" I stepped back into the hallway seeing Pops closing the door behind them waiting for the right answer. I closed my eyes having hoped that I would be able to relax and take a deep breath, but all of this was overwhelming to say the least.

Pops smirked as he walked back down the hallway towards the front door seeing the door knob had returned which he was sure Booth didn't notice before. "Maybe, you should try going through this door."

I went to grab the door knob as I tilted my head slightly. "I'm assuming that I will not be seeing you again then?"

"I'm sure you'll see me again. Shrimp" Pops smiled. "But it won't be for a long time."

I closed my eyes before pulling Pops into my arms in a bear hug not wanting to let go, but knew I needed to get back to my family. "Believe me Pops I'm never going to forget about you."

With that I grabbed the door knob and slowly opened the door to see a white light. I knew now what Brennan was talking about when she mentioned being sucked into a tunnel when she was shot. I knew now that she wasn't crazy saying she imagined seeing her mother back then. I kept my eyes closed the whole time until I heard people talking around me as I blinked my eyes open slowly. The only person on my mind was seeing my wife and of course that would be the first person I call for in the hospital bed I assume that I'm sitting in.

"Bones?"

Booth***Booth***Booth***Booth***Booth***Booth***Booth***Booth***Booth***Booth

Present time

Brennan was sitting on one of the uncomfortable hospital chairs with Angela at her side waiting for some kind of news still. She had cleaned up a little bit with Angela's help, but the only thing on her mind was seeing her husband. She shifted back in her seat feeling like she might throw up with how her day was going, but it wasn't making things any better. She heard the door off to the side opening seeing a doctor with scrubs coming towards them. "Family of Seeley Booth?"

Angela stood up next to me as we walked numbly towards the doctor holding his cap. "This is his wife Temperance Brennan. How is he doing?"

The doctor noticed Brennan looking a little pale figuring she was a little bit out of it with the whole ordeal she had gone through so far tonight. He moved slightly as he glanced around the room at the crowd coming towards them. "Okay, agent Booth was bought in here with three gunshot wounds one in his left thigh, one in his abdomen and one right below his left shoulder. The most serious one was the wound to the left shoulder being that the bullet was so close to his heart and there was no exit."

The doctor gave Brennan mostly a moment to process everything that he was saying before continuing. "We were able to stitch up both his thigh and abdomen since there was no serious damage, but he did flat line on the table three times." The doctor stepped forward placing his hand on Brennan's shoulder hoping this would be some kind of good news for her now. "He was moved into a recovery room and was slowly waking up when I left."

Brennan didn't need to be told twice not caring if she was allowed or not as she took off through the door and down the hallway. She was trying not to call out his name not caring about who saw her or heard her now. She sucked in a deep breath as she got to the door labeled with Booth's name on it as she mumbled. "Please let him remember me."

Brennan walked slowly into the room seeing him sitting up on the bed with a bandage seen through him hospital gown making her gasp. She knew the doctor said that he would be okay, but the sight of him in the bed scared her a little bit. She grabbed his right hand noticing no wires or tubes of any kind were in it. "Seeley?" She never called him by his first name unless she was angry or scared and this was a time to use it in her book.

"Bones?" Booth had groaned trying to shift around on the bed not knowing why he felt like his body was on fire. He blinked his eyes open slowly almost squinting not liking the bright light. "Hey." He squeezed her hand one more time gently tugging her to sit on the edge of the bed not sure how to ask the questions rushing through his head. All he could think about was her being okay? If the house was still standing? If he was in trouble for going after those special force agents? If Christine was okay? It was all just rushing through his head wanting answers from the one person he knew that he could trust more than anything.

"Pops showed me something." Booth whispered. "You were in the Laundry room."

Brennan stared at him with wide eyes knowing already in so many words what he was asking her as she leaned down slowly kissing him on the lips. "We are both okay." Or at least she was hoping that was the case since she hadn't been to a doctor just yet. She kept her forehead leaning against his as she smiled. "I was so scared that the three of us were going to lose you."

Booth just stared into her deep blue eyes as he tugged her closer to his side on the bed. "I promised you to death do us part. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon Temperance." He kissed the tip of her nose as he smirked. "Our center is only starting to mold together. Babe."


End file.
